


Green-Eyed Monster

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Wizarding Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with the Potter. You'll get the horns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

Harry was beyond furious. There wasn't even a name for what he was, but that he was on the verge of imploding was an undeniable fact.  Draco fucking Malfoy didn't need him for the match against the Thundering Tulips. His Team Captain didn't _require_ him.  His team mate Blaise, who was joining him on the bench, tried to comfort him, but a nerve-wrecking stare from Harry made him sob with fear.

 

Harry's eyes were shooting fire when Dennis Creevey caught the Snitch, perfecting their expected triumph. Harry grind his teeth as Draco walked towards him; a broad smile smeared over his pale face.

 

“Harry...” Draco began; his smile fading rapidly as he saw Harry's demon-like eyes.

 

“I fucking hate you, Malfoy!” Harry shrieked shrilly as he roughly grabbed Draco by his Quidditch gear...

 

~*~

 

“Harder!” Harry roared, as Draco pounded into him with all the strength he could muster, “Fuck me, you Nancy boy!”

 

Harry fisted himself roughly, as he tried to keep up with Draco's trusts. They cried in unison as their orgasms took the best of them, reducing them to shaking piles of flesh. Sunlight entered the locker room and invaded Harry's closing eyes. He grumbled under his breath, as he was dying for a well-earned nap.

 

“Am I forgiven?” Draco panted, as he laid his head on his lover's chest. “Y-you needed your strength...”

 

“Next game I'm in,” Harry whispered, his voice drenched with mischief. “Or it's your arse on the line.”

 

Draco silently sniggered. This was going to be interesting...


End file.
